ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (film)/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2003 Cartoon Network animated film ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi''. Part 1: Machida Newest Arrival (Show Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Show Cartoon Network Movie logo) (Show Renegade Animation logo, then it fades to blue sky background) Text: Warner Bros. Pictures presents (The film opens to the town of Machida, Tokyo as the camera moves to a Machida Hall while the text appear on screen "In association with Cartoon Network and Renegade Animation") Japanese Kids: Go! (x8) (while one Japanese kid jumping the rope) Ice Cream Man: Here your Ice Cream. Japanese Kid: Thanks. (the camera stopped at Machida Shopping Centre) Phil Onuki: Woo-Hoo, I'm going to be A Dad!! (start running back at Home) I just talk to my wife, the baby is going to came out from her belly!! Driver: Get out of my Way!! Phil Onuki: Oh, Sorry, I'm gonna be a Dad, Woo-Hoo, Oh Yeah. Person: Good for you, Man. (as Parrot tries to bite someone hair) Don't even think about it!! Parrot: Aw! Phil Onuki: Woo-Hoo!! (Almost trip a Person with Bottles) Person with Bottles: HEY!!! Phil Onuki: Woo-Hoo!! (laughs) Person who got trips over Phil: Ow!! (cut to Onuki House, Which is Sunsetting in the Sky) Phil Onuki: Hi, Please to meet you!! Person who mower the lawn: Hi. Phil Onuki: It's a Beautiful Day (cut to Phil Onuki inside house) (sigh) I'm Here! I'm Here! Chiyo Onuki: Oh, You were too late to come back home. Phil Onuki: Darn!! Chiyo Onuki: But that okay, We will spend time with me. Phil Onuki: Wow! (fades to falling instrumental and showing the film's title, then fades to Phil and Jane cooking together) Chiyo Onuki: Honey, You got a wrong indi-- Phil Onuki: No, No, No, No, I got this solved!! (cut to Phil and Jane watching television, eating Popcorn, Phil tries to pick popcorn out of the bowl, But the Bowl tip over, making a mess) Phil '''and Jane Onuki': (gasps for 2 second and laugh) (cut to Onuki House at night) '''Phil Onuki': Push (x4) (grunts) Chiyo Onuki: (grunts) (cut to Jane Onuki pushing out and Phil Onuki look at Jane Onuki, then Phil Onuki trips over into the Box) Chiyo Onuki: (laugh for 4 second and gasps) Baby: (crying, as Phil Onuki get up out of the Box) Chiyo Onuki: 12 hours of labour. Phil Onuki: Oh, It's so worthless, Oh, look at her, look at her! Ami Onuki, She got her pink little hair and pink eyes, I knew that was pink eyes on her, I knew She were smart of those girls, this Onuki got the great thing for the world, I can feel it. Chiyo Onuki: Honey, What is that thing over there?! Phil Onuki: Oh, Umm, I think it's like over-- (being silent in 1 second) (giggles) You're wanna a Girl, right? (cut to Jane Onuki and Baby Ami looking at him, then it cut to Phil Onuki, who is now holding a syringe) (clears throat) This won't sting a bit, daughter. (cut to Baby Ami, who got shocked without opening mouth and she staring to cry louder, camera zooming into Baby Ami mouth) Part 2: Ami Onuki Growing Up (camera flashes to Phil Onuki play silly games with Baby Ami, which she still crying) Phil Onuki: Woo, Wooo (Baby Ami stopped crying), Boo, Boo, Boo, Boo!! (Baby Ami start crying again, then Phil touches Baby Ami Nose) got ya nose (Baby Ami started to laugh) got ya, got ya-- (He slip and headbutt Baby Ami head, making her cry again) Uhh, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!! (camera flashes to Phil Onuki reading a Magazine and Jane Onuki holding Baby Ami, which she still crying again, after 4 second, Phil Onuki pick a flower and put it on her head, which make Baby Ami stopped crying) (Another camera flashes to Baby Ami walk to Jane Onuki with Phil Onuki taking a photograph at Baby Ami and Jane Onuki) (Another camera flashes to All of Photograph from Baby Ami to Younger Ami, then Phil Onuki holding a box with Younger Ami run to Phil Onuki, Which Younger Ami Onuki has now longer hair with flower in her hair, her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes.) Phil Onuki: Hi, Daughter. Youngest Ami Onuki: Are those are my instrumental? Phil Onuki: They sure are! (Youngest Ami Onuki look at the Box) Youngest Ami Onuki: Wow!! (cut to Jane Onuki cooking in the Kitchen) Youngest Ami Onuki: That's not my instrumental?! Phil Onuki: Well, Umm, that's is my instrumental, so... Chiyo Onuki: There, music darling, for my cousin, Ryo. Phil Onuki: and there is only for you. (Youngest Ami Onuki felts sad, then it fades to Machida, when it parade happens, She is now Younger, She now has straight and hair, Younger Ami Onuki run, but she trips out, but this time, she didn't cry, she trying to get up, but she can't move, People run pass her, She finally get up, then she run to Phil Onuki, holding their hands together, seeing Parade start, then Phil Onuki put Younger Ami Onuki behind him like a Piggy back to see the Parade, it cut to Parade, When Mens playing the Drum, Tuba and Trumpets) Talking Drum: Ow, (x3, When after saying "Ow!" one time, He staring to Cry and he not), ick!! (Cut to Balloon version of Kaz Harada) Younger Ami Onuki: Dad, who that? Phil Onuki: That's Ami, is Kaz Harada (cut to close-up Balloon version of Kaz Harada) the greatest manager in the world! Younger Ami Onuki: I thought you is greatest manager in the world?! Phil Onuki: (laugh) No, Besides me, He a head of Kaz Industries, He a Manager will make Band life better. Younger Ami Onuki: Do I need him? Phil Onuki: Umm, Sure! Maybe Weekends. Younger Ami Onuki: Daddy? Phil Onuki: Yeah? Younger Ami Onuki: What do you do? Phil Onuki: Oh, I work for a Big Restaurant. (cut to Phil Onuki showing Younger Ami Onuki Kitchen) Phil Onuki: I'm doing Dishwasher. (Phil Onuki doing Dishwasher, He show Younger Ami Onuki a Plate, which is now shiner, She look happy with it) Part 3: The World of Kaz (Onukis TV turning on) Announcer: and now, Live from United States, It's the Kaz Harada Show! Younger Ami Onuki: Woo-Hoo! (starting to get excited) Oh Yeah, Uh-Huh! Come on, Dad, You're missing it. (Run up to Phil Onuki) Phil Onuki: A-A-A-A-Alright, Ami, Alright, I'm Coming, I'm Coming, I had to home after work, Sorry, My Neighbourhood is really high it up. Announcer: and now, The Host of this show... (cut to the TV showing Kaz Harada came out with his Flying Object) Kaz Harada!!! Kaz Harada: Welcome! This week, We like to took around of my Industries! (cut to front gate at Kaz Industries) This here is a front gate, Kinda awesome, huh. (Kaz Harada going down with his Flying Object and cut to Kaz Harada without his Flying Object, TV screen effect is now removed) Good Morning, Don. Don: Good Morning, Kaz. Kaz Harada: Don, Who closes the gate? Don: Well, I just doesn't know but-- Kaz Harada: OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!! Don, you should never shut the gate, Don! Shutting the gate means creating a band! (cut to people who aren't not playing music) You see, We keep People making band from the Making pals. (showing People who making a think of who should be with them) Bringing new pals, (People making pals together) Now you listen to every single one of them! (A Person tries to be pal with another person, but he got kicks by him) So remember, Whenever the bottom of the new pals from your band, Whoever is the winner, (look at the camera) I'm will be a manger with them. Younger Ami Onuki: He talking to me dad? Phil Onuki: He sure is, little girl, he sure is. Kaz Harada: OK, Folks, Let's get started! (Open at front gate while He walk in, fades in to Younger Ami Onuki buying a cat at Machida Pet Store and cut to Onukis House, Younger Ami Onuki breeding a brown cat) You know I must to take. Mostly band is popular, It will be all starting with a good pet. (A brown cat jump on Younger Ami Onuki, starting to attack her) Younger Ami Onuki: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Kaz Harada: So, look around for a Instrument and start came up playing with them, When I deals to the others, before you know it. (starting to make little chain reaction with a string going up with a drumstick going down and bang with a drum) You're got it, This is a really good with your band. (Younger Ami Onuki grow up to Young Ami Onuki, she is now has a red bracelet and a white high kneel boots) Young Ami Onuki: That's it, dad, I had to look for-- (she notices that her dad was sleeping) a new band. (cut to Young Ami Onuki buying another cat at Machida Pet Store, but it's now white cat, then it cut to Onukis House) Young Ami Onuki: I'm gonna call you Tekirai, I'm have a Yarn, but don't attack, OK, Now easy. (Young Ami Onuki give Yarn to Tekirai, When She thought she gonna attack her, but instead She play with it) Young Ami Onuki: Ha, Ha. (after 2 second, Tekirai rip Yarn off and starting to get crazy) Young Ami Onuki: WHAT?! NO, NO, STOP, NOOOO, GRRRRR, AHHHHHH, STOP IT!! (Young Ami Onuki parents come in) Phil Onuki: Hey, Ami! Young Ami Onuki: (gasps as She put a cover Tekirai with a pan) Hi, Dad. Phil Onuki: Did you brought a cat? Young Ami Onuki: Umm, I don't know, Dad. Phil Onuki: Oh, but this is your dress from your cousin, Alison. Jane Onuki: Yeah, She said "You're gonna wear it, it like in 1960s!" Young Ami Onuki: (grunts) Tekirai: (came out of the pan) Meow! (As Young Ami Onuki put a pan on Tekirai again, camera shoots at students who is graduation, Even Mid-Teen Ami Onuki, which is now wearing a 1960s go-go dress for the rest of the franchise, it cut to People cheering at the graduation with mid-teen Ami and Phil and Jane Onuki at front of the audience) Part 4: Tekirai clean the Kitchen (a camera shoots turn thing into a photo and it zoom out to the Fancy Restaurant with People chattering and it's go to Phil Onuki and Ami Onuki, Which she is now a teen) Phil Onuki: Oh, Oh, Hmmmm, As soon you wish, where you wanna to be a musician, it's not falling apart, probably soon, When you wanna to be more keep up. Ami Onuki: Can I try it now, Dad? Phil Onuki: No, It's won't gonna be okay, Ami! Ami Onuki: Come on Dad, This is gonna be your job easy, I had a cat to clean your job. Phil Onuki: Oh, Right, Let's try it. Ami Onuki: Great, OK, This is it, Tekirai. Tekirai: Meow! Ami Onuki: Go to Work! Tekirai: Waa-oow! (As Tekirai clean up the kitchen, "Planet Tokyo" by Puffy AmiYumi played) Worker #1: WOAH!! Worker #2: Watch where you going! (Tekirai washed a plate with her paws in the sink) Worker #1 and #2: Yeah!! Go Tekirai!! Tekirai: Ow-Ow-Owwwwww!!!! (She is still cleaning the kitchen for 1 minute, then she take a break for a seconds, then she still cleaning the kitchen and then, suddenly...) Corey: ONUKI!!! Tekirai: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (As she drop the plates, the music winds down) Corey: WHAT IS THAT?!?! Phil Onuki: Oh, That's is my Daughter Pet Cat. Corey: WHAT IS SHE DOING!! Ami Onuki: Corey, Wait, You making her nervous! (As she speak to Corey, Tekirai decide to wreck Corey kitchen) Corey: SHE WRECKING MY KITCHEN!!! (Tekiral is wrecking the stove) Corey: (break the emergency glass and use the Trazquiller Gun) I'll stop her. Ami Onuki: NO!! (pushes Corey into the dirty waste) Corey: EEEWWWWWW!!!!!! Ami Onuki: It wasn't her fault, she has nothing to do-- Phil Onuki: Yes, sir, She is really good job for her cat, Tekirai. Tekirai: (hisses) Corey: (points at Phil Onuki) You... clean up this mess (points at Ami Onuki holding Tekirai) and YOU... GET OUT, PINK-HAIRED GIRL, You that wanna to be musical and your not a daughter of the DISHWASHER AND YOUR NEVER LET IT BE!!!! Somebody get that crud off of me? and server for the customers? Part 5: Follow your Wish (A Suitcase drop in the Airport Station) Ticket Manager: Road Trip or One-Way? Ami Onuki: One-Way. Chiyo Onuki: (looking for Ami Onuki and she saw her) There's you are, I told you I find her, to mother inexact! Phil Onuki: Inexact? She left us a note! I'm leaving, I'll be on the Airport! Chiyo Onuki: Nevermind. Pick up your suitcase, You're coming home right now! Ami Onuki: No, Mom, I had to do this, I'm going to New York City tonight, I wanted a pal to join my band and I gonna to help dad payback Corey. Chiyo Onuki: Talk to her! Phil Onuki: Uh, New Yor-- Chiyo Onuki: NEW YORK CITY, YOU'RE JUST A KID!!!! Ami Onuki: I Never being someone here, I wanna be a rockstar, I wanna meet Kaz, I WANNA BE SOMEBODY!!! Chiyo Onuki: Your are somebody, SOMEBODY WHO NOT GETTING ON THAT TRAIN!!!! Ami Onuki: YES, I am! Chiyo Onuki: Talk to her! (Phil Onuki walk to the Ticket Manager) Phil Onuki: One ticket for New York City. Chiyo Onuki: Where are you going?! Phil Onuki: Not me, her. (Ami Onuki Surprised) Chiyo Onuki: But?! Phil Onuki: Ami... did you know when i was your age, I love listening to pop rock music, It's was so awesome! But... But my dad was worried that I wouldn't able to make unlimited, so... I got refitted to be dishwasher. No, I'm not complaining! But... I always to said myself. If I could do it over again... I would follow my wish... You're got your greatness in you, Ami... Never doubt it. You go to New York City, You go meet Kaz Harada and you show him your rockstar... and Ami... never... never give up. (Chiyo Onuki give suitcase to Ami Onuki and hold hand with her and hug her) Chiyo Onuki: Awwwwwww!!! Conductor: All aboard! (sobs) Ami Onuki: Ehh, (clear throat) Mum, Bye, bye, boo! (Ami wave goodbye at her parents, then she pick up her suitcase and enter the plane, then Phil Onuki hold Chiyo Onuki as she gone, plane starting to fly off) Ami Onuki: I won't let you down dad... I'll make you proud! (Plane door is closing) Phil Onuki: I already am. (The plane take off, leaving the airport station, it's fades to the night sky with cloud then it's fades morning sky with skyline of the New York City, Ami Onuki happy and smiles) Part 6: New York City (It's fade to New York City Airport Station, it pan down to a plane that Ami Onuki goes to, that plane stop, door open to 2 unknown people and Ami Onuki to get out of the plane, She look around the station, people are chatting, She find a big poster up the top with "Welcome to New York City" with Kaz Harada in it) Ami Onuki: Wow! Hey, Excuse me I wonder if... yo-- hey, uh-- I Wonder-- Unknown People: Gate at the office. Ami Onuki: Oh... Do you direct me to Kaz Indus-- (defend from the shooting camera) What the... Yumi Yoshimura: Perfect, that will be 60c bucks. Ami Onuki: 60c buck for what?! Also, Hi! Yumi Yoshimura: Hi, It's A Beautiful Picture moment of New York City (camera shooting of herself and Ami Onuki) Now there, A capture your second moment, that's another 60c dollar, are you keeping track? Emi: Yeah! Yumi Yoshimura: (Multiple Camera Shooting) Come on, Work at me, Work at me, more power, less pose, (Stop Camera Shooting) it's Okay, Let see inside are pressure is waiting a through up!! (Multiple Camera Shooting again) Give me a big eyes, big eyes, big eyes, (Stop Camera Shooting) Give me A Anime Eyes! (Multiple Camera Shooting once again at Ami Onuki) YEAH, I LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT!!! Ami Onuki: I DON'T WANT TO BE PICTURE!! Yumi Yoshimura: You Don't? Ami Onuki: NO! Yumi Yoshimura: That's Okay, There is no video on the camera (throw camera away) do you want something to eat? (She notice that she gone) Where she gone?! (cut to pan down to lost and found People looking for Steve and Michael, Ami ignores two, but Steve appears, They hug each other and skipping together, a dog join the group, it's cut to guy with a "got money" sign holding a cup, Ami Onuki put a money on his cup, then he thank her for putting a money on his cup, then it's cut to Watch Shop Guy, Ami Onuki stopped when he talking) Watch Shop Guy: Hey, Do you want to buy a Watch? Ami Onuki: Uhh, Sure? (She chose the White Watch and She put a white watch on her wrist and she give a money to Watch Shop Guy and leave) Plane Security: Next! (A Guy walk in the Plane Detective, a alarm gone off, Plane Security shoo a guy off, he walk back, He take object off of his pockets (A Umbrella, Crayon, Pan, Thongs and a French Fries, then a another guy walk, making a guy to walk in the Plane Detective again, It's cut to a David Brownie, then Ami Onuki tell him) Ami Onuki: Hey, Excuse me, How do I get to Kaz Industries? ("Right" by ''David Bowie played, when David Brownie sing) '''Ami Onuki': Oh, Right, Right? (David Brownie still singing "Right") Ami Onuki: Ahh, Never mind. (cut to bird-view of New York Airport Station from bottom to center with muffler direction guy talking, Ami Onuki found him, she walk up to him) Ami Onuki: Hi, Excuse me, How do I get to Kaz Industries? Muffler Direction Guy: (Gibberish Muffler Talking) Ami Onuki: What?! More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Cartoon Network Studios animated films Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi